HARRY POTTER ET LA DEUXIEME GUERRE
by ougawa
Summary: harry rentre en sixiéme année, voldemort refait publiquement surface et recommence sont reigne de terreur. Mais aprés une rencontre mysterieuse, harry decidera de prendre son destin en main et de s'opposé au seigneur des ténébres.
1. la disparition du survivant

1)la disparition du survivant

dans une pièce plongée dans l' obscurité un jeune homme était allongée sur sont lit , mais il ne dormait pas car il ne cessait d'être plongée dans de sombre pensée. en effet ce jeune homme au cheveux ébène et au yeux émeraudes prénommé Harry ne cessait de repensée a cette terrible nuit de juin ou il avait vue son parrain disparaître a jamais et le pire c'est qu'il était rongée par la culpabilité.

"si seulement j'avais suivit mes cours occlumencie ou que j'avais écouté Hermione ,il ne serait pas mort"

le jeune Harry se redressa et ce dirigea vers la fenêtre. de la il observa la rue déserte ce qui était normal étant donné l'heure déjà bien avancé il était 3 heure du matin. Harry était épuisé mais n' arrivait pas dormir surent la peur de revoir encore une fois Siruis tombé a travers le voile, car a chaque fois qu'il s'assoupissait il revoyait cette scène et ce réveillé en sursaut trempé de sueur.

"de toute manière j'aurais du le savoir toute les personnes que je cauttois souffre ou meurs, d' abord mes parents puis Cedric et enfin Siruis qui sera le prochain. tout est de ma faute je suis un aimant a problèmes"

alors que les larmes commencé a coulé le long de ses joues Harry ce décida a essaye de dormir, il se remit donc sur son lit ferma les yeux et s' endormit.

Harry était dans une salle sombre assit sur un trône, a ses pied un serpent dormait tranquillement.  
la salle était remplie de personne agenouié et habillé de cape a capuche noire.  
Harry ce rendit compte qu'il faisait encore une de ses visions étranges et terrifiantes, mais cette fois-ci il voyait de l' intérieur même de voldemort.

"Bellatrix, viens ici" cria sèchement voldemort

une des personnes de la salle se leva s' avança jusqu'au trône et s' agenouia a nouveau.

"que puis je faire pour vous maître" dit la mangemort bien connu de Harry pour avoir tuer son parrain et avoir torturé les Longdubbat jusqu a la folie.

"tu ma énormément déçue, a cause de toi je ne connais toujours pas la prophétie et cinq de meilleur mangemorts ont été arrêté"

"je m' excuse maître mais nous étions en sous nombre ..."

"je n'est que faire de tes excuses, ENDOLORIS" hurla le seigneur des ténèbres

un hurlement strident se fit entendre dans la salle, au sol la mangemort convulsé sous l'effet de la torture.  
voldemort enleva le sort avec un sourire sadique sur le visage car il pouvait sentir la terreur qu'il provoqué chez ses hommes.

" cependant tu as quant même fait quelque chose de bien, tu nous a débarrassé de Black et pour cela je ne vais pas te tué "

"merci maître" dit la mangemort a bout de souffle

"bon passons, j'ai un nouveau plan tous d'abord vous aller délivré les imbéciles qui ce sont fait prendre puis vous irez cherché Potter chez lui et vous me l' amènerez"

de nombreux murmures se répondirent dans la salle et l'un de mangemort prit la parole

"mais maître comment feront pour traversé la barrière de protection de Potter"

"très bon question, voyez vous depuis que je suis de retour je me suit penché sur ce problème et j'ai réussie a crée une potion qui vous permettra de l' atteindre, elle sera prête après demain"

un vent d' excitation traversa la salle

"oui, mes fidèles mangemort bientôt nous aurons la victoire total "dit voldemort suivit par un rire glaciale dont il a le secret

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice le brûlé et un terrible mal de crâne se répandit dans sa tête il sauta de son lit prit un parchemin de l' encre et sa plume et entreprit de raconté son rêve, après une demi-heure d' écriture il plia le parchemin le mit dans une enveloppe et se dirigea vers sa chouette.

"aller ma belle, ce coup ci ses une question de survit"

la chouette blanche comme la neige dénommé Hedwige bombé le torse et tendit la patte a son mettre.  
Harry accrocha la lettre en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

"c'est pour le professeur Dumbledore et va le plus vite possible"

après une dernière caresse et un dernier coup de bec affectueux la chouette déploya ses ailes et s' envola a toute vitesse a travers la fenêtre.

le reste de la journée passa très lentement pour Harry, il savait que sa chouette ne faillirai pas a sa tache mais ne pouvait pas s' empêché de s' inquiété. vers huit heure du soir une chouette grise déposa a Harry une lettre venant du ministère.il l' ouvrit aussitôt.

cher Monsieur POTTER,

j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé que grâce a vos résultat aux BUSES vous maintenant êtes un sorcier de deuxième cycle.  
vous disposé donc des droits et devoirs de votre nouveau rang. je vous invité a prendre connaissance des différents texte concernant ce rang.  
l'ensemble de vos résultats sont décrit sur un papier ci-joint

Madame Grasiela MARCHEBANK présidente de la commission d' examen sorcier

Harry était content ,c'était la première bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps, il s' empressa de déplié le contre rendue détaillé des ses résultats.

EXAMEN DE BUSES

note possible:

T troll D désolant P piètre A acceptable E effort exceptionnel o optimal

résultats:

enchantement: théorie E pratique E

métamorphose: théorie E pratique O

Potion : théorie O pratique O

DCFM : théorie O pratique O + félicitations du jury

SACM : théorie E pratique O

divination : pratique D astronomie : théorie A pratique A histoire : théorie T

moyen général : effort exceptionnel buses obtenues: 12/14 dont 6 optimal 4 effort exceptionnel 2 acceptable 1 désolant 1 troll

Harry était fou de joie car non seulement ces résultats était meilleur que ce a quoi il s' attendait, mais en plus il avait un o en potion il pourrait donc être aurore comme ses parent.  
durant prés de un demi heure Harry avait complètement oublié tout ces problèmes il était content et fier de lui une sensation oublié depuis longtemps.  
cependant il dut vite revenir a la réalité quant Hedwige arriva avec des nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore

Harry,

surtout reste ou tu est. j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires, une équipe de l'ordre viendra de chercher a 11h00 demain.  
ne t' inquiète pas. a demain

professeur Dumbledore

Harry était rassuré on s' occupait de lui, il se coucha est s' endormit rapidement.

vers 11h30 du soir, un homme dissimulé sous une cape d' invisibilité était posté devant 4 privet drive, cette homme était Montingus Fletcher un membre de l'ordre du phénix chargée de la surveillance du survivant ce soir la. depuis l'histoire des detraqeur de l'année passait Montingus était beaucoup plus attentif a son travail, en effet lorsque il s' était retrouve devant Dumbledore, il avait compris que c'était un homme a ne pas contrarié, un telle puissance émané de lui que cela lui avait fait comprendre qui valait mieux ne plus faillir a la tache que l'on lui avait donné surtout quant la sécurité du survivant était en jeux.

il repensé a cela quant un éclaire de lumière blanche jaillit depuis la fenêtre du premiers étage du 4 privet drive.  
complètement éblouie Montingus mit quelque seconde a réagir puis complètement paniqué, il se dirigea vers la porte de la maison du survivant.  
après un alohomora, il s' engouffra a l'intérieur, monta l' escalier a toute vitesse et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du survivant.  
la chambre était vide plus une seul trace de Harry, ses affaire et lui s' était volatilisé.

après une inspection rapide Montingus transplana directement sur le square Grimmault, entra au numéro 12, se dirigea vers la cuisine et y rentra.  
la ce tenait une réunion de l'ordre du phénix et la plupart des membres était présent, en voyant Montingus entré toutes les personnes se turent.

"il a disparut" réussit a dire Montingus a bout de souffle 


	2. panique au 12 square grimmault

2) panique au 12 square Grimmault

"il a disparut" réussit a dire Montingus a bout de souffle

"QUOI?" hurla madame Weasley

"Molly du calme voyons, expliqué nous Montingus " dit Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante

"POTTER a disparue " dit Montingus encore essoufflé

un brouhaha considérable ce déclencha a ce moment la, tout le monde demandaient des explications Dumbledore se leva et dit d'une voix forte et claire

"SILENCE, voyons du calme, Montingus expliqué nous ce qui c'est passé"

"" j' était a mon poste devant la maison, il y a eu un éclaire de lumière blanche depuis la chambre de Potter, cela ma éblouie.puis j'ai courue jusqu'à ça chambre et quant je suis rentré plus aucune trace de Potter, lui et ses affaires ont disparues."expliqua Montingus

"Remus, Severus aller a privet drive essayé de trouvé ce qui c'est passé " dit Dumbledore en ce rasseyant

aussitôt le professeur rogue et lupin partir.

"Albus croyez vous que vous-savait-qui a avancé sont plan " dit Maugrey fol oeil

"je ne sait pas Alestor " répondit Dumbledore

"de quel plan parlé vous " demanda madame Weasley

"Molly , il faut savoir que Harry a fait l'un de ses rêves. il a vu que voldemort avait trouvé un moyen pour franchir la barrière de protection.  
mais il ne devait passé a l'action que demain soir, j'avais prévu d' envoyé une équipe le cherché demain matin "expliqua Dumbledore

"QUOI? mais pourquoi n' étions nous pas au courant et pourquoi avoir attendue pour aller le cherché?"hurla madame Weasley

"Molly du calme "dit monsieur Weasley

"Molly, je tenais a gardé cela secret pour évité les fuites, seule l' équipe qui devait le récupérer était au courant, si voldemort avait appris que nous savions son plan il aurait sûrement accéléré les choses. et si je ne les pas sortit tous de suite, c'est parce que je voulais un maximum de sécurité pour le trajet, il fallait donc mettre en place certaine chose." expliqua Albus

tous le monde était maintenant silencieux seul les sanglots de madame Weasley ce faisant entendre.  
après une demi heure d' attente Remus et rogue arrivèrent avec des nouvelles.

"ce qui est sur c'est qu'il il a belle et bien disparut, le problème c'est comment? il n'y a aucune trace d'utilisation de portaloin ou de transplanage ni d'utilisation de la cheminée." indiqua Remus lupin

"de plus pas de trace de magie noir et je pense qu'il il n'est pas au main du seigneur des ténèbres " ajouta rogue

"comment pouvait vous savoir cela?" demanda Shacklebolt

"tous simplement parce que si il avait eu Potter il aurait appelé tous ses mangemort pour assisté a son execusion" répondit froidement rogue

"surtout pas de conclusion attive" dit Dumbledore

"qu' allons nous faire Albus?"demanda Minerva Macgonagal qui sortait tout juste de sa torpeur

"Kingsley, prenez avec vous Tonks et Alestor, et vérifié tout les endroits magique que Harry connais, pré-au-lard et le chemin de traverse seront un bon début mais soyez discret, je ne veut pas que l'on sache que l'on a perdue Harry et qu'il soit dans la nature."dit Dumbledore

de suite les trois aurores disparurent

"Minerva retourné a Poudlard, Harry si sent en sécurité alors on ne sait jamais. Arthur retourné au ministère pour voir si il n'ont pas détecté quelque chose."indiqua le directeur de Poudlard

"Molly retourné au terrier et demandé a vos enfant si Harry ne leur avait pas fait par de quelque chose et vérifié leurs correspondance avec Harry et vous Remus faite de même avec mlle Granger "continua Dumbledore

"Montingus je vais aller avec vous a privet drive, il faut que l'on évacue les Dusleys. Vous resterez la bas pour voir si les mangemorts attaque. quant a vous Severus vous irez voir voldemort dans trois heure et vous lui indiquerez qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre ici , que j'ai l'aire inquié mais que vous n'en savait pas plus. si c'est lui qui détiens Harry il vous le dira sûrement et dans le cas contraire cela lui fera pensé que nous étions au courant de son plan et quant il attaquera et qu'il ne le trouvera pas il pensera que nous l'avons devancé et que Harry est en sécurité. de plus cela renforcera la confiance qu'il a en vous puis que vous l' aurez prévenu. ALLEZ tous le monde et réunion demain a vingt heure pour faire le point."termina Dumbledore

tous le monde se leva et partie remplir sa mission.  
le lendemain a vingt heure précise, tous les membres de l'ordre était réunie dans la cuisine de la maison des black Albus Dumbledore pris la parole

"mes chers amis, je propose que l'on fasse un tour de table pour que chacun indique les information qu'il a put obtenir, commençons avec vous Remus"

Remus lupin été situé juste a la droite du professeur Dumbledore

"je n'ai pas grand chose a part que Hermione ne sait rien a propos de la disparition d' Harry , j'ai regardé les lettre d' Harry et il n'y a rien d'ailleurs c'est lettre sont casiment tous les mêmes il et écrit je vais bien ne vous iniquité pas,etc... cela montre que cela ne devait pas aller très bien si vous voulez mon avis."indiqua le lycantrope

"Molly, du coté de vos enfants ?"demanda le vielle homme a la longue barbe d'argent

"exactement la même chose , ils ne savent rien et les lettres reçues sont les mêmes, le pauvre chérie, il doit être complètement déprimé avec la mort de Siruis "termina me Weasley dans un sanglot

Severus rogue prit imediatement la parole

"ce qui est sure, c'est que le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas mis la main sur Potter car quant je lui est indiqué les informations que vous m' avais demandé de lui donner, il a parut être très contrarié et il c'est atté de terminé la potion anti barrières. les mangemorts sont partie attaqué vers quatorze heures. je pense que la réunion mangemort de ce soir risque d'être terrible il va vouloir passé ses nerfs sur quelqu'un."expliqua le professeur de potion

"voila déjà une bonne chose au moins, Harry n'est pas au main de ce déséquilibré "s' exclama Tonks

"pour ce qui est de nous, nous avons fouillé de fond en comble le chemin de traverse et Pré-au-lard est aucune trace d' Harry, nous avons demande a Tom du chaudron baveur et me Rosemerta des trois balais, qui sont de confiance, si il savait quelque chose, et la encore rien "continua la jeune aurore aux cheveux roses

"quant a moi" dit Montingus "j'ai vu l'attaque des mangemort et on a bien fait d' évacué les Dusleys même si cela n'a pas était facile. ils ont fait explosé le 4 privet drive il ne reste que des ruines, je suis partie quant les oubliators commençaient a arriver.  
le problème c'est que le ministère est maintenant au courant de la disparition de Potter et ils doivent croire que vous-savez-qui la eu."

"Arthur comment cela se passe au ministère?"demanda Dumbledore

"c'est la panique , Fudge a peur que la disparition de Harry ne lui porte préjudice, si la presse l'apprent je vous laisse imaginé ce qui va se passé dans le monde sorcier. pour ce qui est de la détection de l'usage de magie a privet drive il n'y a rien eu hier soir."finit Mr Weasley

"bon merci a tous et je m' occuperais du ministère après la réunion. Pour ma part j'ai utilisé tous les sorts de localisation que je connais et aucune trace. il y a deux solution soit Harry a disparue de la surface de la terre, soit il est a un endroit que regorge de magie."expliqua le directeur

"que voulais vous dire Albus? est ce que vous pensé que Harry soit mort?"demanda Mr Weasley ce qui produisit un silence mortelle dans la salle

"non, je vais vous expliqué, tous les sorciers dispose d'une aura magique, une sorte de signature unique pour chaque sorcier et cela me permet de localisé les sorciers donc je connais l' aura. cependant il existe plusieurs manière de caché une aura. premièrement disparaître de notre monde , et la je ne parle pas de mourir car l' aura persiste quelque jour après la mort d'un sorcier, deuxièmement la masqué avec un sort qui est très difficile. je ne connais que deux sorcier capable de le faire, moi et voldemort. troisièmement être dans une zone de concentration magique comme Poudlard ou les autre école de magie ou encore les banques Gringots. donc la première et deuxième solution sont impossible pour Harry de plus je vois mal Harry se cacher dans une école de magie étrangère ou dans un coffre de banques. il ne reste qu'une solution, Poudlard "expliqua Dumbledore

"mais Albus nous avons fouiller le château de fond en comble, les fantômes et les tableaux non rien vue" indiqua le professeur Macgonagal

"si je peut me permettre professeur Dumbledore,hier en discutant avec Hermione, elle m'a donner trois endroits ou elle pense que Harry pourrait ce caché, les deux premiers était la cabane hurlante et la grotte de Pré-au-lard ou Siruis ce cachait, cependant ce n'est pas possible avec ce que vous nous avait dit par contre le troisième me parait possible car c'est un endroit inataigniable pour quiquonque, voyez de quel endroit je parle?"dit Remus lupin

"non j' avoue être un peu perdue Remus "avoua le directeur

"c'est un endroit ou seulement deux personnes peuvent ce rendre Harry et une autre, cependant cette endroit et situé dans un lieu inaccessible pour l'autre personne, alors vous voyez?" indiqua le lycantrope avec un sourire taquin au lèvre

"cessez vos devinette lupin "cracha roque

"ah, je viens de comprendre, la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentare , cependant je ne suis pas sur que cet endroit rende Harry très alèse la dernière fois qu'il y est aller il a faillit mourir "dit Dumbledore

alors que tous le monde était plongée dans leurs réflections, un éclair de lumières blanche apparue éblouissant toute les personnes pressentes. une magnifique oiseaux bleu, un phénix, apparut dans les aires est se posa sur la table en face du professeur Dumbledore avec une lettre accroché a l'une de ses pattes. le professeur récupérant l'usage de ses yeux prie l'enveloppe et l' ouvrit.

cher professeur Dumbledore

je vous Serpentare Erlium, n'est il pas magnifique? comme vous pouvait le voir c'est un phénix bleu .  
je ne savait pas qu'il existé plusieurs couleur de phénix avant de le voir mais bon je m' égare la.  
donc je vous écrivait pour vous dire que je suis en parfaite sécurité.  
et aussi qui ne fallait pas essayé de me retrouvé car c'est impossible pour vous ou voldemort d'ailleurs.  
j'ai eu l'immence honneur de rencontré l'un des plus grand sorcier de tout les temps d'ailleurs Erlium est son phénix, enfin l'un de ces phénix.  
il m'a proposé de m' enseigné deux ou trois petites choses et j'ai bien sur accepté.  
voyez vous j'ai décidé de prendre mon destin en mains et ne plus être un pion que vous et voldemort manipulé a votre guise.  
bon c'est pas tous ça mais j'ai autre chose a faire, donc je rentrerais a la rentrée, peut être pas le jour même mais sûrement durant la première semaine de cours.  
ah j' allais oublié,veulliez rassuré madame Weasley que je vais bien et que je me nourri bien même si ce que je mange ne vaut pas les plats qu' elle prépare.

Harry Potter dit le survivant, celui-qui-a-survecue-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et bientôt celui-qui-a-detruit-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom

après avoir lut cette lettre, le directeur était complètement abasourdit. toutes les personnes dans la salle attendait apparament une réaction.  
une minute plus tard, alors que personne n'avait encore réagit le phénix disparut dans un nouvel éclaire blanc ce qui réveille apparament les personnes pressentes.

"Albus que ce passe t'il?"demanda Macgonagal inquiète de la non réaction de son directeur

"euh, c'est une lettre d' Harry" bredoullia le directeur

de mémoire de toutes les personne présentes, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le si puissant et sage sorcier réagir de cette manière.

"Albus vous êtes sur que ça va?"demanda Mr Weasley encore étonné par la réaction du vieux sorcier

"euh oui "dit Dumbledore en se ressaisissent" voila avant de vous lire la lettre il faut que je vous explique que Harry et moi, lors de notre dernier entretien, on ne c'est pas quitté en très bon terme. et il m' en veux toujours apparament"

"pourquoi il vous en voudriez?" demanda Remus de plus en plus inquié

"disons que je lui est caché certaines informations le concernant et cela a eu de fâcheuses conséquences."dit Dumbledore

"que voulez vous dire?"continua Remus apparement intrigué par le faite que Harry en veuille au vieux sorcier alors que jusque la il lui vouait une admiration sans limite.

"je lui est caché la nature exacte du lien qu'il a avec voldemort, la prophétie entre autre. mais ne demandé pas plus de détaille car je ne vous en dirais pas plus, cela appartient a Harry et seul lui a le droit de vous divulgué ces informations, si il le souhaite bien entendue . et cela m' étonnerais qui vous les dise car il n'a rien dit a ses deux amis alors a vous j'en doute."expliqua Dumbledore

"vous connaissez la prophétie?"demanda rogue

"oui" répondit le directeur

encore une fois tous le monde était abasourdie, Albus Dumbledore en profita pour commencé la lecture de la lettre a haute voix.  
lorsqu'il termina , un silence incroyable régné, on aurait put entendre les mouches voler. après deux minutes dans cette situation Mme Weasley rompit le silence.

"vous avait vu il a dit que ma cuisine était bonne" histoire de rompre le silence de manière pas trop brutal "euh Molly je crois qu'il y a plus important pour le moment. bon apparament Harry s' entraîne avec quelqu'un, ce qui est rassurant c'est qu'il possède un ou plutôt plusieurs phénix selon Harry preuve que c'est quelqu'un de bien,car les phénix sont des créatures du bien et ne font confiance qu'a des personne donc l'âme est pure."expliqua le vieux sorcier

"Albus, connaissez vous ce sorcier?"demanda Minerva

"non pas du tous, les phénix son rare a ma connaissance il n'y en a que vingt, douze libre et huit qui ce son lier avec des sorciers.  
je connais les sept autre sorcier lier a un phénix et aucun ne correspond d'ailleurs c'est la premier fois que je voix un phénix bleu et il ne fait pas parti des vingt phénix."résonna Albus

"bon de toute manière, je pense que Harry est en sécurité et que l'on a aucun moyen pour le trouvé donc attendons de voir si il nous donne de ses nouvelles en attendant nous avons d'autres problèmes.sachez que j'ai décidé d' organisé un tournois de duel international a Poudlard, toute les grande école de sorcellerie seront représenté.il y aura Beauxbaton, Drumstar, Salem et Todai "continua le directeur 


	3. que l'entraînement commence!

3)que l'entraînement commence!

Harry Potter venait tous juste de ce réveillé et il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête après la soirée de la veille, en se remémorant la scène.

flash-back

Harry Potter dormait depuis une bonne heure quant un éclaire de lumière blanche surgit dans sa chambre.  
immédiatement, il se saisit de sa baguette et se releva. dans la pièce ce tenait un vielle homme avec sur l'épaule un phénix bleu. le veille homme au visage totalement ridé possédait une longue barbe blanche comme la neige qui arrivé jusqu'à ses genoux, il portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit mais ce qui attirait le regard était ces yeux de couleurs mauve. il était extrêmement profond on aurait put facilement si perdre, de plus il dégageait une puissance incroyable. après quelque seconde de contemplation Harry se reprit et engagea la conversation tout en menaçant l'inconnu de sa baguette.

- qui êtes vous?

- du calme jeune homme, je ne vous veux aucun mal.dit d'une voix douce l' impressionnant sorcier

- ça c'est a moi dans juger, j'ai beaucoup d' ennemies vous savez. alors dites moi qui vous êtes?

- très bien mais laissé moi vous expliqué sans me coupé.

- aller y je vous écoute.

- je m' appelle merlin donc tu sais qui je suis du moins a peu prés. c'est drôle comment plus le temps passe plus les souvenirs sont modifiés mais bon je m' égare. donc j'ai vécu il y a environ 2000 ans puis après avoir fait mon temps sur terre j'ai décidé de me crée mon propre monde dans lequel le temps n'a aucune impact, voila pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. en faite si j'ai fait cela c'est pour pouvoir protégé la terre du mal car comme je l'ai compris il y a de cela longtemps le mal ne peut être complètement détruit, il subsiste toujours et mon but et qu'il soit au plus faible niveau possible, et c'est donc pour cela que j' intervient de temps en temps. cependant je n'interviens jamais directement je me le suis interdit car je ne veut pas que les homme ce cache derrière moi pour réglé tous leur problème mais quant je sens que l'on a besoin d'un petit coups de pousse alors j' aide un petit peu.  
tu comprends?

- oui mais qu'est que ça a avoir avec moi?

- tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as été destiné a vaincre le mage noire de cette époque, et comme il a un peu voir énormément d'avance sur toi je te propose de t' entraîné.

- ça m'a l'aire un peu gros qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore un piège de voldemort?

- ton coeur Harry, écoute le il te dira si tu peut me faire confiance ou non.

- la dernier fois que j'ai écouté mon coeur, mon parrain est mort.

- fait ton ton choix jeune homme, je ne t 'oblige a rien.

Harry observa le veille homme puis son phénix ce tenant sur son épaule et se dit qu'un homme possédant un phénix était forcement quelqu'un de bien.

- c'est d'accord

- très bien, alors rassemble tes affaires et accroche toi a une des pattes de Erlium.

il s' exécuta et ils disparurent dans un nouvel éclaire de lumière.

fin flash-back

Harry sortit de ses penses et inspecta la chambre dans la quelle il était.  
c'était une pièce fort agréable dans un ton bleu nuit. au plafond peint sur le mur un phénix de couleur or volais, aucun doute que de la magie ce cachait derrière cela. il était allongé dans un large lit.  
il se leva pris l'une des porte de la chambre pour accédé a la salle de bain. après avoir rapidement fait sa toilette il s' habilla et sortit de sa chambre pour ce rendre dans la cuisine.  
arrivé a destination il vit le veille homme assit a table entrain de mangé, il s' installa a coté de lui et commença la conversation.

- bonjour

- bonjour Harry, pour déjeuné tu n' as qu'a pensée a ce que tu souhaite et en te concentrant un peu cela apparaîtra devant toi

Harry ni croyant pas trop fit tout de même ce que l'homme avait dit. et devant ses yeux apparurent des toasts, de la confiture et un bol de chocolat.

- décidément ce lieu respire la magie

- il est la magie, crée uniquement par magie. répondit le veille homme

- excusez moi monsieur, est ce que vous pouvez m' expliqué en quoi mon entraînement consistera?

- oh! vaste sujet. alors développement de ta puissance magique et physique par diffèrent moyen en premier lieu puis développement de ton savoir magique, dans tout les types de magie possible. en faite je considère qu'il y a trois facteur qui font qu'un être et plus fort qu'un autre : volonté, puissance et savoir.  
Le but étant que l' addition de ses trois facteurs soit supérieur a celui de la personne qui t' attaquera. dans ton cas, il s'agit de Jedusor et de ses mangemorts. Pour ce qui est de la volonté tu as ce qui faut et heureusement parce que cela et difficile a développer, cela dépend du caractère et des choses par lesquels et passé la personne en question.  
Quant a ta puissance et ton savoir ils sont encore très loin de faire le poids, mais on va remédier a cela a partir de ce matin.

Les deux hommes finirent leur déjeuné et ce dirigèrent vers le salon.  
cette pièce était très spacieuse, il y avait une grande cheminé devant laquelle était disposé deux imposants sofa.  
les murs était recouvert de livres, il devait il y en avoir plus que dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- tout d'abord pour ce qui est de ton savoir, je vais te soumettre a deux sorts, un qui te permettra de lire plus vite et un qui te fera mémorisé parfaitement ce que tu lie.

le vieux sorcier pointa sa main sur la tête de Harry et prononça deux formules que le jeune sorcier ignoré.

- voila, maintenant je vais d' expliqué comment nous fonctionneront.  
alors levée a 6h00, petit déjeuné et toilette jusqu'à 7h00.  
jusqu'à 9h00, tu devra lire les livre de cette pièce. de 9h00 jusqu'à midi entraînement avec moi. pause déjeuné puis a 13h00 entraînement avec moi jusqu'à 18h00.  
de 18h00 a 19h00 c'est heure libre tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.  
de 19h00 a 20h00 dîner puis de 20h00 a 21h00 lecture puis coucher.  
as tu compris?

- oui répondit le jeune sorcier cela ne va pas être des vacances de tous repos

- ah j' aller oublié , je t' es dit que le temps n'avait pas d'impact ici mais pour toi tu auras l'impression d'avoir passé un ans ici et dans le monde réel il aura passé 1 mois.  
bon commençons tout de suite. alors la puissance

le vieux sorcier pointa de nouveau Harry de la main et commença un incantation.  
quelque instant après un lumières vie entoura Harry. elle était de différentes couleurs rouge , verte et blanche.

- ce que tu vois Harry, c'est la représentation de ta magie on appelle cela l' aura magique et comme tu peut le voir elle est composé de plusieurs couleur. c'est très jolie mais sa prouve que ta magie est segmenté et donc moins puissante mais ne tant fait pas je mis attenté.

- comment ce fait il que ma magie est comme cela?

- en faite seul l' aura rouge est ta magie initiale, celle que tu as reçu a ta naissance.  
la blanche représente la magie protectrice de ta mère et la verte, la magie que ta transféré Jedusor. pour ce qui est la magie protectrice de ta mère il n'y a pas de problème d' ailleurs c'est plutôt un avantage, on l'utilisera plus tard pour la protection de ton esprit cela te permettra d'avoir l'esprit complètement protégé.  
quant à la magie de Jedusor nous allons devoir la modifier pour qu'elle s' additionne à ta magie initiale car comme cela tu la rejette, ton esprit ne l' accepte pas ce qui est normale étant donné qu'elle est contaminé des sentiments de Jedusor. donc tu va devoir te plongée dans une sorte de transe pour pouvoir ressentir ta magie puis tu utilisé ta magie initiale pour entouré la magie de Jedusor et tu la forcera a t' obéir et a changé pour quelle correspond a ta magie.  
ne t' inquiète pas cela paré compliqué mais une fois en transe tu comprendra tous seul.  
donc allonge toi, ferme las yeux est concentre toi sur ta magie.

le jeune sorcier suivit les conseilles et ce mit en position pendant ce temps là le vieux sorcier récité différentes incantations. Harry ressentait progressivement sa magie et dés qui le put il ordonna à sa magie initial d' entouré la magie maléfique.  
le vieux sorcier commençais a observé des changements dans l' aura de son apprentie, petit a petit l' aura rouge encercla l' aura verte puis l' aura verte commença a changé de couleur pour passé progressivement du vert au rouge.  
après de nombreuses heures de transe la dernière particule verte changea en rouge et Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment incroyable de bien être, il se sentait plus serin.

- alors comment te sens tu Harry?

- c'est incroyable je me sens serin.

- parfait, allons dîner maintenant.

- comment ça dîner?

- tu est resté en transe durant huit heures.

Harry était un peu abasourdie par la nouvelle mais suivit le vieux sorcier. il commencèrent a dîner quant Harry posa une question qui le démangé depuis le matin.

- excusé moi monsieur puis je vous posé une question?

- bien sur Harry vas y.

- connaissez vous l' arcane qui ce trouve au département du mystère au ministère de la magie?

- je m' attendais a cette question et oui je le connais et tu te demande si ton parrain est mort ou pas?

- en effet personne ne sait exactement ce que c'est alors il y a peu être un espoir que je puisse le sauvé.

- je suis désolé Harry mais on ne peu ramené les morts a la vie

des larme commençais a coulé des yeux du jeune sorcier car le dernier espoir de sauvé son parrain venait de s' envoler.

- ne soit pas triste Harry sachent que ton parrain a rejoint ton père et te mère et la ou ils sont il sont heureux je peut te l' assuré. laisse moi te raconté l' histoire de cet arcane .  
il a été crée avant ma venus sur terre, je les beaucoup étudié pour comprendre ce qui faisait. sache que les runes écrites dessus raconte l'histoire du sorcier qu'il la crée. c'était un sorcier extrêmement puisant mais aparamment non maléfique. un jour il a perdue une personne qu'il aimé profondément et il sait mit en tête de tous faire pour la ramené, il a donc crée une porte pour le royaume des morts cependant on ne peut revenir de ce royaume. il a donc traversé ce voile et en est mort comme beaucoup d'autre après lui. mais sache que pour une personne qui as vécu pour le bien la mort est l'accès au bien être éternel donc là ou sont tes parents et ton parrain il sont heureux et te suivront tous au long de ta vie.

- merci dit Harry en essuyant c'est dernières larmes

- tiens Harry, voici les livres que tu doit lire en premier. donc va lire un peu dans ta chambre et couche toi. demain le programme devrait te plaire. 


	4. animagus

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur le lendemain, car après seulement une journée d' entraînement il se sentait plus fort et qu'il avait un meilleur contrôle de sa magie.  
pour la première fois, il sentait qu'il avait une chance se battre voldemort, bien surs il en était encore loin mais après 1 an d' entraînement avec merlin il pourrait y arrivé.  
la veille avant de se couché il avait lut les livres que le vieux sorciers lui avait donné et grâce aux sorts de merlin, il les avait finit et entièrement mémorisé. il savait maintenant lire un nombre impressionnant de langues et dialectes. il pouvait maintenant lire le latin, le grecque, les runes et même les hiéroglyphes et le celtique ainsi que de nombreuses autres. Harry se doutait bien que cela servirait pour pouvoirs lire les livres de la bibliothèque de merlin car ces livres datée de toute les époques et de toutes les régions du monde.

après s' être préparé et avoir mangé, Harry rejoignit merlin avec énormément enthousiasme dans le salon pour continué son entraînement.

- alors prés pour une nouvelle journée de dure labeur Harry?

- bien surs répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

- parfait, de plus je crois que tu va apprécié. donc nous allons commencé ta transformation animagus.

Harry était perplexe car il savait que devenir animagus n'était pas possible pour tous le monde, que c'était extrêmement difficile et que cela prenait plusieurs année.  
le vieux sorcier sembla lire le doute de son élève et décida dans rajouté une couche.

- dans une semaine tu sera capable de te transformé.

- c'est impossible mon père et mon parrain on mis plus de deux ans.

- ton père et ton parrain l'ont fait tous seuls avec un bon professeur ces possible en six mois et avec moi en une semaine a peu prés. bien surs cela sera extrêmement difficile et néssécitera énormément de concentration mais je sais que tu peut y arrivé.

Harry était flatté de la confiance que le vieux sorcier lui porté et il était bien décidé a ne pas le décevoir.

- très bien alors allons y

merlin sourit, cet élève avait un enthousiasme débordant ce qui été étonnant quant on sait par quoi il était passé.

- bon, comme hier je vais de plongée dans une sorte de transe, toi tu aura l'impression de faire un rêve. tu sera projeté dans le milieu naturel de ton animagus et ce sera a toi de le trouvé pour cela il te suffira de suivre tes instincts et ton coeur. tu as compris?

- oui je crois

Harry s' allongea et ferma les yeux. le vieux sorcier commença une incantation mais très vite Harry en perdit le file et se retrouva plongé dans le noir absolue quant après se qui lui paraissait plusieurs minute il distingua un point lumineux qui grossissait continuellement bientôt il se retrouva sur le pan d'une montagne. le ciel était couvert et Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas sur une montagne ordinaire, car en son sommet ce dégagé une fumé épaisse et sombre. il comprit qu'il était sur un volcan. Harry commençais a douté, quel genre d' animal pouvait bien vivre sur un volcan. il décida de se mettre en route mais deux choix s' offrirent a lui soit il monté, soit il descendait. il sa rappela du conseil du vieux mage et choisit de monté car son coeur le lui disait.

après deux heure de marche du moins selon ses impressions, il arriva au sommet. il avait devant lui un cratère peu profond environ vingt mètres et d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre contenant une sorte de lac de lave. il observa le lac en entier et la sur sa droite a une cinquantaine de mètres une forme immense était posé au bord du lac. elle était énorme, plus de vingt mètres de long pour six ou sept mètres de haut. Harry décida de s' approché, et arrivé a une vingtaine de mètres il comprit, cette forme était un dragon mais pas un dragon ordinaire car c'était la premier fois qu'il en voyait un comme celui-ci, il avait la morphologie d'un magyar mais était plus gros et en plus sa couleur était extraordinaire. il était blanc argenté et le rouge de la lave se reflété sur ses écails.

le dragon remarqua Harry et se dressa en déployant ses ailes d'une envergure impressionnante. Harry n' emmené pas large car l' animal pouvait a tout moment l' écrasé tel un vulgaire moustique. le dragon sentit le trouble du frêle être devant lui et décida de le rassuré.  
il ouvrit sa gueule et une voix d'une puissance impressionnante en sortit.

- n'est pas peur jeune humain

facile a dire pensa Harry remarque si il avait voulu me dévoré il l' aurait sûrement déjà fait. peut être peut il m' aidé.

- excusé moi de vous avoir dérangé mais je suis a la recherche de mon animagus et peut être pourrais vous m'aidé a le trouvé?

Harry aurait juré le voir sourire quoi que difficile a dire étant donné que c'était un dragon de plus cela n'avait rien de rassurent car cela découvrit les crocs de l' animal.

- pourquoi cherche tu se que tu as déjà trouvé? demanda le dragon

- vous voulais dire que c'est vous? demanda Harry qui avait du mal a y croire.

- tu n'est pas très vif d'esprit petit être heureusement tu as d'autre qualité, mais oui c'est bien moi.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. comment un tel être pouvait l' avoir choisit pour porteur. lui qui était si frêle et fragile il ne pouvais pas s' imaginé avoir un dragon immense comme animagus.  
le dragon semblait capable de lire ses pensé car il lui dit.

- je n'ai nul besoin de force et de puissance cela je l'est déjà par contre j'ai besoin de ta pureté pour accomplir la mission qui nous est destiné. cela fait des millier d'année que je t' attend.

- euh excusé mon ignorance mais quel type de dragon été vous car je ne reconnais pas votre race?

- c'est normal, ma race a disparut il y a si longtemps quelle a été oublié. je suis un magyar royal.

- logique cela explique votre ressemblance.

- en effet. bon se n'est pas tous ça mais tu vas bientôt te réveillé et il faut que je t' explique la suite. donc a partir de demain tu reviendras me voir et nous feront connaissance. nous ne devront pas avoir un seul secret l'un pour l'autre et quant je le jugerais nous fusionneront et a ce moment la tu pourras te transformé en moi. donc a demain petit être.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut il ne savait plus ou il était mais la voix de merlin le ramena a la réalité. il était allongé dans le salon. le veille homme assit dans un fauteuil a coté de lui.

- alors as tu trouvé ton animal? demanda le vieux sorcier

- je croit répondit Harry encore un peu dans le cirage.

- quel est il? demanda impatient merlin

Harry avait l'impression de se retrouvé devant un enfant de cinq ans attentant de déballé ses cadeaux de noël. drôlement bizarre quant on sait qu'il devait être le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps.

- c'est un magyar royal répondit Harry espérant ne pas décevoir le sorcier

- un magyar royal! s' écria le vieux sorcier

- oui, ce n'est pas bien?

- si c'est bien, très bien. c'est juste que cela m' a surpris c'est tout. d' ailleurs tu pourras te vanté d'avoir surpris merlin et c'est très rare je peut te l' assuré.  
bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu doit être épuisé, donc on va dîner puis tu lira un peu et tu dormira, on reprendra demain.

- ne me dite pas que c'est déjà l'heure du dîner?

le vieux sorcier se contenta de sourire et ce dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Harry le suivit tout en grommelant que si ça continué comme cela il ne verrait plus le soleil durant toute une année.

dans la cuisine, après avoir dîner, merlin donna a Harry le livre qu'il devait lire - tiens voila le derniers livre traitant de l'apprentissage des langues, après cela tu pourras commencé les livres de magie a proprement parlé.

Harry se saisit du livre et ne put s' empêché une exclamation.

- langage elfique! je ne savait pas que les elfes de maison avait leur propre langage.

merlin sourit de nouveau et expliqua.

- ce n'est pas le langage des elfes de maison mais des grands et noble elfes. si tu ne les connais pas c'est parce que depuis déjà plusieurs milliers d'années ils se cachent des humains. rare sont ceux qui on eu la chance de les rencontrer, mais leur magie est extrêmement puissante et te sera utile. maintenant va te couché, lit ton livre et dort.

durant une dizaine de jour Harry suivit le même programme, c'est a dire transe et discutions avec son animagus durant la matinée et lecture sur tous types de magie l'après-midi.  
le onzième jour a la fin de sa conversation quotidienne avec son animagus qui appelé maintenant argentic. le dragon lui annonça:

- Harry Potter nous n'avons plus de secret l'un pour l'autre, il est temps de fusionné.

en effet durant leur conversation ils avaient abordé tous les sujets possible. Harry lui avait raconté sa vit dans tout les détailles et même ses pires souvenirs notamment la mort de ses parent, la renaissance de voldemort et la mort de Siruis. Harry avait pleuré durant ses moments la mais cela lui avait énormément de bien car grâce au dragon il avait réussi a faire son deuil. argentic quant a lui, lui avait expliqué tous ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les magyar royal notamment un pouvoir fort intéressant qui leurs permet de réduire leur taille a celle d'un mini dragon de la taille d'un gros aigle. Harry s'en était réjoui car il se voyait se transformé en dragon géant a l' intérieur, de plus cela lui permettais d'être un peut plus discret.

- je suis prêt argentic.

le dragon réduisit sa taille déploya ses ailes et s' envola. il décrivit un grand cercle dans le ciel puis plongea en direction d' Harry. a une vitesse ahurissante il percuta Harry et entra en lui.  
Harry sentit une énorme puissance venir en lui a tel point que s'en était effrayant. il se réveilla en sur saut et eu juste le temps de dire " ça y est " qu'il tomba dans un profond coma.  
merlin qui se tenais toujours a ses côtés durant ses transes fit léviter Harry jusque dans sa chambre et l' allongea sur son lit et dit.

- il va te falloir canalisé cette puissance maintenant.

il se leva est quitta la pièce.

Harry ne se réveilla qu'un mois plus tard. il se sentait complètement courbaturé. il tendit la main pour prendre ses lunette qui était posé sur la table de chevet et les mit sur son nez. il ouvrit les yeux, mais tout était floue, il retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyé mais a ce moment la il remarqua qu'il voyait parfaitement claire sans ses lunettes. il sourit car cela devait être le premier changement du a son nouveau statue d' animagus.il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette. il prit une douche bien chaude pour détendre son corps, puis se dirigea vers le lavabo. lorsqu' il se regarda dans la glace se fut un choc, il ne se reconnaissait plus. le petit garçon chétif avait disparue pour laissé place a un homme grand et musclé.  
il devait avoir pris dix centimètre, ses épaules étaient plus large. sa musculature, sans être proéminente était bien dessiné, il ressemblé maintenant a un de ses athlète de natation moldu. ses cheveux aussi avait poussé, ils atteignais maintenant ses épaules. mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux qui brillé d'un éclat vert émeraude, éclat qu'il n'avait vu que chez de rare sorcier comme merlin, Dumbledore ou voldemort. cela devait être sûrement dut a sa nouvelle puissance pensa t il. Harry était plutôt content, même si son physique ne l' avait jamais trop importé, il devait bien s' avoue que comme cela il était magnifique. après avoir finit sa toilette, il métamorphosa un coton tige en un ruban vert émeraude qu'il utilisa pour nouer ses cheveux en catogan et partit déjeuné.

- ha! bonjour Harry, je vois que tu est enfin réveillé mais a se que je vois le sommeille ta était profitable dit merlin tout sourire en voyant son élève entré dans la cuisine.

- c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire répondit Harry en souriant

- j'espère que tu est en forme après se mois de sommeille.

- ne me dite pas que j'ai dormit un mois? demanda Harry, même si il se doutait déjà de la réponse

- et si mais je m' en doutait un peu, il faut du temps pour assimilé la puissance que tu as reçue.  
après le petit déjeuné nous irons voir ta transformation animagus. après tu te reposera encore un peu en lisant et demain on attaque la pratique de tous ce que tu as lut.

après un petit déjeuné copieux, ils se rendirent dans le prés entourant la maison et Harry se transforma pour la première fois. la sensation était particulière mais assez agréable surtout quant il s' envola. il était claire que le domaine de prédilection de son animagus était l'aire car il avait un sentiment de liberté incroyable. c'est beaucoup mieux que le ballé pensa Harry.  
il testa son pouvoir de réduction et se posa sur l' épaule du vieux sorcier, puis il se ré-envola et se retransforma.

- je suis très fier de toi Harry dit merlin il me faudrait deux de tes écails pour une petite surprise.

Harry s' exécuta et se transforma pour permettre au vieux sorcier de prélevé deux de ses écails.  
après cela il rentrèrent et suivirent le programme établie avant de se couché. 


	5. suite et fin de l'entraînement

cela faisait deux semaine que Harry, c'était transformé pour la première fois en argentic.  
durant ces deux semaine, Harry avait dut revoir tous ses sorts car il s' était vite rendu compte que cette nouvelle puissance était très difficile a maîtrisé. merlin qui c'était douté des difficultés qu' aller rencontré son élève, lui avait demandé de commencé par un simple windgardium leviosa. Harry c'était exécuté, et avait donc jeté le sort sur un petit caillou. le résultat fut que le caillou en question se retrouva a cinquante mètre d' altitude. Harry avait dut donc reprendre un à un les sort de ses premières années a Poudlard pour réapprendre a modulé et contrôlé sa puissance magique. ce ne fut donc que deux semaine plus tard qu'il fut enfin prêt a attaqué les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait appris.

durant les deux mois qui suivirent Harry suivit le même programme. il commençais par la pratique le matin et il lisait l'après-midi. la pratique était très varié car tournés autour de six discipline: DCFM, sortilège, métamorphose, potion, et enfin duel dans le quel il affronté des mannequin animé invoqué par merlin. ses lectures aussi était très varié, elles étaient dans c'est même six disciplines plus la botanique mais aussi sur tous les espèces vivantes.  
Harry devenez au file du temps un sorcier très puissant au savoir impressionnant car en plus de maîtrisé de mieux en mieux ces disciplines, il les maîtrisait dans différent type de magie, en magie blanche bien sur mais aussi en magies anciennes ( celtique, runique, hiéroglyphique), magie elfique et même magie noir. d' ailleurs il s' était posé pas mal de question sur la magie noir. en effet un jour il était tombé sur un livre traitant des sortilèges impardonnables. il était donc aller voir merlin.

- excusé moi merlin mais je viens de tombé sur ce livre et je me pause quelque questions.

merlin sourit, il se doutait bien qu'un jour il aurait cette discussion avec son jeune élève. on avait pas eu Dumbledore comme mentor durant cinq an sans que cela ne laisse aucune trace.

- je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi il y a un livre de magie noir dans ma bibliothèque?

- oui en effet

- qu'est pour toi la magie noir Harry? demanda le vieux sorcier

la Harry réfléchie et remarqua qu'il ne c'était jamais posé cette question. oui qu'est ce qu'est la magie noir pensa Harry.

- je ne sait pas répondit franchement Harry

- est ce que tu considère qu'un sort capable de donné la mort est un sort de magie noir?

- oui certainement

- alors imagine que quelqu'un utilise un windgardium leviosa sur une personne et la fasse lévité au dessus du vite et enlève le sort. la personne chutera et mourra. cependant est ce que le windgardium leviosa est un sort de magie noir? maintenant imagine qu'une personne agonise que plus rien ne peut être fait pour la sauvé mais qu'elle soufre énormément et la une personne lui envoie un avada kedavra pour abrégé ses souffrance. est ce que cela est de la magie noir?

Harry était complètement perdu, il est clair que présenté comme cela même un avada kedavra ne pouvait être qualifié de magie noir alors qu'un simple windgardium leviosa oui.

- j' avoue être complètement perdu dit Harry

merlin sourit car Harry venait de comprendre que la magie était bien plus complexe que deux case dans lesquels on pouvait la classé

- je vais d' expliqué. sache que la magie n'est ni noir ni blanche. seul l'intention du sorcier donne la couleur a la magie. cependant il existe une différence entre la magie dite blanche et celle dite noir, car la magie dite noir a tendance a corrompre les esprits faible. voila pourquoi voldemort est devenue tel qu'il est car sa psychologie était très faible. as tu comprit Harry?

- je crois, mais ai- je l'esprit assez fort pour pouvoir utilisé une telle magie.

- crois tu que je t' aurais choisit si cela n'avait pas été le cas?

- merci répondit Harry, cependant je crois que je me contenterait de l' apprendre pour l'instant. j'ai encore dut mal a me faire a l'idée de l'utilisé. vous savez je commence a avoir un peu peur de tous ces changement, je suis entrain d' acquérir un tel puissance et un tel savoir que j'ai peur qu'un jour je fasse un mauvais choix et que cela me conduise a servir le mal.

- c'est normal de passé par cette phase. moi même j' y suis passé. on se pose des questions comme "sommes nous assez bon pour pouvoir utilisé une tel force? "mais sache que ce posé ces questions et en soit même la réponse. quelqu'un de mauvais n'a pas d'états d' âmes.

après avoir bien réfléchie sur lui même et sur la magie, Harry c'était mis a la pratique de la magie noir. d'ailleurs il y excellé sûrement encore une faculté transmise par voldemort.

cela faisait donc presque quatre mois et demi que Harry avait commencé son entraînement quant un matin après s' être préparé il rejoignit merlin pour le petit déjeuné.  
arrivé dans la cuisine le vieux sorcier le donna deux paquets cadeau. Harry le regarda surpris.

- ne fait pas cette tête Harry rit le vieux sorcier

- puis je savoir pour quelle occasion je reçois deux cadeaux.

- aucune, tu en avait juste besoin car cela te sera utile pour le futur.

- merci beaucoup répondit le jeune sorcier gênée d'une tel attention.

- de rien mais ouvre les dit le vieux sorcier de tout évidence impatient que son apprenti découvre ses cadeaux.

Harry ouvrit le premier et y découvrit un magnifique coffret en bois de cerisier avec des incrustation dans un métal que Harry ne connaissait pas qui représenté un dragon.  
il ouvrit le coffret et y découvrit une magnifique baguette. elle était dans ce métal inconnus qui avait déjà remarque sur le coffret, il avait la couleur de l' argent mais avait de très jolie reflet rouge. la baguette avait le manche recouvert de gravure de forme géométrique.

- elle est magnifique dit Harry dans quel matière est elle faite?

- c'est une petite trouvaille a moi, j' appelle se métal le mithril. il est quasiment indestructible et lorsqu'on le forge on peut faire varié ses propriétés, de plus c'est un excellent conducteur de magie bien plus que n'importe quel bois. pour cette baguette, je lui est donné la souplesse du bois de houx comme cela ça ne te changera pas trop de ton autre baguette. j'ai choisie la même longueur aussi.

- c'est très gentil mais je croyais que seul la baguette pouvais choisir le sorcier. elle ne correspondra peut être pas.

- oh a mon avis elle t' ira parfaitement bien dit merlin tout sourire.

- quel est l' élément a l'intérieur demanda Harry qui ne pouvait enlevé ses yeux de cette merveille.

- hihihi écails de dragon et pour être plus précis écails de magyar royal dit merlin

Harry venait de comprendre l'élément intérieur était en fait une partie de lui ou plutôt une partie de son animagus. il était donc logique qu'elle lui aille parfaitement.  
Harry la pris dans sa mains droite et sentit un chaleur bien veillante puis des étincelle de couleur rouge et argent en sortir, signe de la concordance entre le sorcier et sa baguette.

- comme cela tu n'auras pas de problème de baguette soeur si jamais tu te retrouvé confronté une nouvelle fois a voldemort.

- merci beaucoup dit Harry

- n' oublie pas le deuxième cadeaux

Harry ouvrit le deuxième cadeaux et de nouveaux il y avait un coffret mais plus gros.il l' ouvrit et découvrit a l'intérieur une sorte de manche dans la même matière que sa nouvelle baguette.

- excusez moi qu'est ce? demanda Harry qui n'en avait pas la moindre idée

- ceci est une épée magique Harry, cependant elle ne prendra sa forme définitive que quant tu la tiendra dans ta mains. en faite cela permet au sorcier d'avoir une épée qui lui correspond parfaitement en fonction de son style. peut être ce changera telle en épée a une main ou deux ou bien en sabre orientale, etc. en faite on ne peut pas le savoir a l'avance. expliqua le vieux sorcier.

Harry prit le manche dans sa main droite et sous ses yeux une lame sortie lentement du manche, puis la lame se courba légèrement. après plusieurs minutes l' épée avait pris sa forme définitive, c'était un sabre japonais,un katana. il était magnifique la lame avait cet aspect d'argent a reflet rouge, le manche était noir avec une incrustation argent représentant un dragon et la garde était gravé de runes et de forme géométrique. Harry était fasciné. après quelque minute de contemplation il reporta son regard sur le vieux sorcier et sans réfléchir le prit dans ses bras en lui disant merci pour tous ce qu'il faisait pour lui.  
le vieux sorcier était émus car depuis quatre mois, il s' était attaché a ce jeune sorcier avec qui la vie n'avait jamais était facile. puis ils se séparèrent et merlin lui dit:

- j'ai un sort que tu ton apprendre, il sert a intégrer des objet a son corps. c'est très pratique.

après lui avoir expliqué comme faire, Harry essaya et se concentra pour que sa nouvelle épée entre en lui puis sans un bruit et avec une légère sensation de chatouille le sabre rentra dans sa mains. il fit de même avec sa nouvelle baguette puis essaya de la ressortir. il s' avéra que cela était très facile, il suffisait de pensé a l'objet souhaité et il ressortait a la vitesse d'un éclaire pour se placé dans sa main.

les mois défilaient et Harry poursuivi son entraînement dans les magies et matières précédente en ajoutant différentes choses comme le duel à l' épée et à mains nues. dans leur version magique bien sur. en faite la différence avec les versions moldu était dans l'utilisation de la magie pour augmenté ses performance physique. car comme les elfes l' avaient découvert il était possible de dirigé sa magie directement dans ses muscles et donc d' augmenté sa vitesse et sa forces. il avait aussi étudié et pratiqué l' occlumencie et la légimencie. pour cela il utilisé la magie protectrice de sa mère, grâce a elle il avait réussie a crée une barrière mental de protection permanente et merlin lui avait avoué que maintenant plus aucun sorcier ne serait capable de forcé son esprit et que même lui si il l' avait voulu aurait eu du mal. il fallait ajouté a cela un peu de magie sans baguette qui lui permettait de jeter des sort simple même si il était désarmé.

a la fin de sa formation Harry était devenue un redoutable duelliste que se soit avec une baguette, a l' épée ou a main nue. il était maintenant capable de battre a plate couture cinq voir dix mangemort a lui tous seul et était capable de tenir tête a voldemort en personne.  
cependant il devait s' avouer qu'il n'était pas encore près pour la confrontation final car il n'avait pas encore de moyen de tuer voldemort. en effet il était peut être appeler le survivant mais lors de cette célèbre soirée d' halloween il n'était pas le seul a avoir survécu car même si voldemort avait était transformé en spectre, il n'était pas mort. pour résoudre cela merlin l' avait initié a la création de sort, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi a créer celui qui débarrasserait le monde de voldemort définitivement mais ne désespéré pas. par contre il avait crée un sort qu'il réservé exclusivement au mangemort. Harry avait vite compris une chose, c'était que l'on ne pouvait pas se contenté de les enfermés car leur maître réussirait forcément a les libérer tôt ou tard. cependant il ne pouvait pas tous les tué car cela reviendrais a se transformé en monstre identique a voldemort. il avait donc imaginé et crée un sort qui détruirait entièrement tous leur pouvoir magique et les transformerait en moldu. ce sort était difficile et demandé plusieurs conditions pour fonctionné correctement. tout d'abord le lanceur devait être largement plus puissant que le receveur raison pour laquelle Harry ne pouvait l'utilisé sur voldemort lui même, ensuite il fallait une concentration extrême. heureusement avec son entraînement Harry était tous a fait capable d'utilisé se sort et même plusieurs fois d' affilée. durant les derniers mois de son apprentissage Harry avait beaucoup réfléchie et discuté avec merlin sur ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il serait de retour et il avait pris plusieurs décisions. tout d'abord il avait besoin d' alliés car voldemort était une chose mais son armée ça il ne pouvait l' affronter tout seul, il avait donc décidé d'utilisé son mois d'août a cela. parfois lorsqu'il dormait, argentic le contacter et il lui avait expliqué que sous sa forme animagus, il pouvait contrôlé les autres dragon, il compté donc passé en a la réserve de Roumanie pour récupéré quelques dragons. de plus Harry avait décidé d'essayer de créer une alliance entre les différentes espèces pensante. peut être alors certains individus se ligueraient il avec lui pour le combat. il savait que cela serait extrêmement difficile en raison du racisme et de la xénophobie terrible qui il avait entre les différentes espèces et parfois a l'intérieur même de l'espèce comme chez les sorciers. cependant il avait le pressentiment que la victoire passerait par cela car les sorciers a eu seuls n'étaient pas en mesure de battre l' armée de voldemort qui d'ici sa mort éventuel serait effroyable entre ses mangemort, les vampires, les harpies, détraqueurs et autre démons mineurs. il comptait donc renoué le contacte avec les elfes, et essayé de mettre les centaures, fées, gobelins, et autre autour d'une table. ce qui s' annoncé déjà prise de tête car il imaginé déjà un centaure toujours dans les étoiles discutant avec un gobelin avide d'or et une fée constamment farceuse et lui au milieu de tout cela. il en rirait presque si l'avenir du monde n'en dépendait pas.

après cela il avait décidé qu'il retournerait a Poudlard même si les cours de sixième année ne lui était d' aucune utilité cependant il savait que Poudlard était un véritable bastion et tant que Poudlard tiendrait alors le monde magique anglais ne tomberait pas, il fallait donc défendre cette école bec et ongles, de plus Harry avait besoin d'un lieu pour se reposé sans risqué d'être égorgé dans son sommeil et a part Poudlard, il n'en voyait aucun et pour ajouté a cela sa bibliothèque pouvait toujours servir et il était donc important de la gardé sous la mains.

le jour de son retour au monde réel était arrivé et pour les deux sorciers c'était un déchirement, il c'était durant cette année beaucoup attaché l'un a l'autre. au fil du temps il avait noué un relation grand-père/petit-fils et ils s' avaient que cette séparation était un adieu.  
ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant longtemps et versa même quelques larmes mais il savait qu'ils avait chacun un destin a accomplir et que leur chemin était séparé après un dernier au revoir Harry empoigna une des pattes de Erlium pour disparaître a tous jamais de se lieu magique qui lui avait apporté tant de choses et surtout un grand-père de substitution qu'il aimait profondément.

(merci pour les deux premières reviews, cela fait plaisir.  
je fais mon maximum pour que mes parutions soit fréquente mais cela n'est pas forcement régulier, ça dépend surtout de l'envie et de l' inspiration.  
pour les chapitres suivant, le scénario va un peu se compliqué et se diversifié. finit la quête de pouvoir et bonjour le casse tête des alliances, Harry va avoir du boulot.  
merci encore) 


	6. retour, shopping et rencontre

Harry venait apparâment d' apparaître dans une ruelle sombre de Londre. il avait décidé de commencé ça quête avec un peu de shopping et avait donc demandé a merlin de le faire apparaître près du chaudron baveur. après que Erlium est disparut a nouveau, il sortit de la ruelle est se retrouva dans la rue du chaudron, il s'y dirigea.  
Harry avait une autre raison de venir ici, il avait besoin de connaître la situation actuel de monde sorcier. en effet, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait put se passé durant le mois de juillet et ce début de mois d'août. arrivé au chaudron baveur, Harry se dirigea vers Tom l' aubergiste. il savait qu'il pouvais lui faire confiance car durant les vacances avant sa troisième année, il avait put se réfugié ici et personne ne l' avait su.  
en entrant dans l' auberge , Harry avait eu peur que l'on puisse le reconnaître mais grâce a sa nouvelle apparence personne ne se douta de son identité. il faut dire que même lui ne c'était pas reconnue la première fois dans la glace.

- bonjour Tom, j'aimerais m' entretenir avec vous en privé dit Harry

l' aubergiste le regarda surpris et soupçonneux

- puis je savoir d'abord qui vous êtes monsieur?

Harry releva quelque une de ses mèches de cheveux qui laissé libre qui d' habitude servait a caché sa célèbre cicatrice. là Tom semblait complètement abasourdi, il on avait perdu la parole et gardé la bouche ouvert en respirant tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

- reprenez vous Tom, j' essaye de passé incognito lui indiqua Harry

Tom qui reprenant un peu contenance a ces parole, indiqua a Harry de le suivre dans un salon privé.

- monsieur Potter, j' avoue que vous m' avais laissé sans voix

- j' avais remarqué Tom sourit Harry. je suis ici pour plusieurs raison mais tout d'abord il me faudra une chambre pour ce soir. mais je souhaiterais aussi que vous me racontiez ce qui c'est passé depuis la fin de cours de Poudlard. j'ai était tenue éloigner de toute source d'information depuis.

Tom acquiesça et entreprit de lui expliqué la situation actuel.

- Fudge a essayé d' étouffer l'attaque du ministère, cependant les journaux l'on su, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi tous ce petit monde a était ce battre au département du mystère mais ils savaient que toi et tes amies étaient présent. ils savaient aussi que des mangemorts on était arrêter. ils ont donc publié des articles qui on fait beaucoup parlé et beaucoup de gens comme les journaliste d'ailleurs, ont commencé a se posé des questions sur le retour de tu-sais-qui. il y a dix jour Fudge a était obligé de reconnaître publiquement son retour et depuis il est sur la sellette, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne perde son poste. en plus de tous cela la semaine dernier, il y a eu deux attaque simultané, une a Azkaban et une autre a pré-au-lard. tu-sais-qui a récupéré ses mangemort plus d'autre prisonnier qui lui aurait juré fidélité contre leur libération, les autres ont été massacré. a pré-au-lard, ce sont les détraqueurs qui ont attaqué, un trentaine. il y a eu une dizaine de victime.  
voila c'est a peu près tout ce qui c'est passé.

- je te remercie Tom, je vais aller faire des courses et je reviendrais déjeuné ici.

- ah Harry, j' oubliais si tu compte passé incognito ça sera difficile.  
il y a des aurors partout sur le chemin de traverse et ils contrôlent tous le monde.  
Harry se dirigea donc dans l'arrière court de l' auberge et tapota les briques de son ancienne baguette. Harry avait décidé de gardé sa nouvelle baguette le plus possible caché car cela surprendrais sûrement voldemort. 

sur le chemin de traverse, il n'y avait que peut de monde, peu être soixante-dix personne sachant qu'une dizaine d' aurors en faisait parties. on était long de la grande affluence de près rentrée. Harry se dirigea vers Gringots la banque des sorcier, il remarqua que les aurors contrôlaient les identités de tous les passants. Harry repéra Tonks dans le lot et ce dit que quitte a être contrôlé autant le faire avec une amie qui ne crierais pas sur tout les toits quelle avait vue Harry Potter. aujourd'hui Tonks avait prit l' apparence d'une jeune femme blonde au yeux bleu bien plus discret que ses coiffure rose habituelle. elle était plutôt jolie comme cela pensa Harry.

- bonjour Tonks lui dit Harry

elle se retourna et se retrouva en face d'un magnifique jeune homme extrêmement bien bâti. elle en eu les joues légèrement rosie mais se rappela vite de sa mission.

- qui êtes vous?

- tu ne me reconnais pas demanda Harry avec un léger sourire au lèvres.

Tonks l' observa plus attentivement et non elle n'avait jamais vue ce type, elle s'en aurait sûrement souvenue pensa t elle.

- je suis désolé mais je ne vous connais pas monsieur

- en est tu sur? dit Harry en fixant son regard dans le sien.

Tonks ne détourna pas les yeux et après quelques secondes d' observation elle pensa non, c'est impossible mais pourtant ces yeux. et comme pour vérifier ses pensés, elle dirigea son regard sur l'endroit ou devait se situé une cicatrice en forme d' éclaire. Harry voulant lui facilité son identification, releva les mèches de cheveux couvrant sa si particulière singularité.  
Tonks ne put s' empêché un hoquet de surprise.

- Harry, mais c'est impossible je t' es vu il y a à peine plus d'un mois et tu était encore un petit garçon trop petit pour son âge et la tu est...

Harry sourit de plus belle. il savait que sa nouvelle apparence pouvait troublé la gante féminine mais a se point lui-même était surpris.

- je suis? demanda Harry

- tu est splendide dit Tonks rêveuse puis se rendant compte de se quelle venait de dire elle rougit fortement.

- merci, bon j'ai quelque course a faire je voulez jusque que tu puisse contrôlé mon identité comme cela je ne serais plus gêné par d'autres aurors.

Harry se retourna est repris son chemin en direction de la banque et a peine avait il fait quelque pas que Tonks lui prit le bras.

- attend Harry, tu ne peut pas partir comme cela qu'est ce que je vais dire a l'ordre moi?

- je ne sais pas dire leur ce que tu veut ou ne leur dit rien.

- bon laisse moi au moins t' invité a déjeuné et comme cela on pourra discuté un peu.

- c'est dans le cadre de l'ordre ou tu veux juste me dragué.

Tonks rougit encore une fois comme un homard ébouillanté

- ne soit pas bête Harry, c'est dans le cadre de notre amitié. je suis juste une personne qui s' inquiète pour un de ses amies.

- si tu le dit dit il en faisant un clin d'oeil je te propose de se retrouvé au chaudron baveur dans deux heure.

Harry arriva enfin a la banque et après une vingtaine de minutes, il en ressorties avec une importante bourse d'argent. a la banque on l' avait avertie qu'il venait d' hérité d'une grande partie de la fortune des Black. sûrement que son parrain avait du laissé un testament en sa faveur, ainsi que celle de Tonks et de Remus. Harry en était chambouler mais relativement content. pas que l' argent lui importe mais il aurait très mal supporté que les deux cousines de son parrain, Bellatrix lestrange et narcissa Malefoy, puissent hérité de leurs cousin quant on sait qu'une d'elle l' avait tué et que les deux étaient mangemortes. avec cette héritage, Harry était devenue l'une des plus importante fortune d' Angleterre avec les Malefoy. cela par contre le laissé plutôt de marbre, l' argent n'avait jamais eu d'importance pour lui. a la rigueur, il en était satisfait car cela lui permettrait de financer sa guerre sans problème.

Harry décida de commencé par ce trouvé une nouvelle malle. une comme celle du faux Maugrey de sa quatrième année, car une malle standard ne lui aurait pas permit de tous rangés notamment avec les différents achats qu'il voulait faire aujourd'hui.  
il se rendit donc au magasin "malle enchantée" ou il s' était déjà rendu lors de sa toute première visite au chemin de traverse pour acheté sa première malle.  
en entrant, il se dirigea vers le vendeur, un homme plutôt âgés mais semblant sympathique, et lui expliqua se qu'il recherché.  
le vendeur lui proposa différents modèles donc le nombres de compartiments variés et l'utilité de ces compartiment. Harry se décida pour une malle a huit compartiments, quatre était normaux, deux étaient de petit pièce four tous et les deux dernières étaient par contre vraiment originales car il s'agissait d'une petite chambre et d'un ensemble cuisine/salle de bain. ces deux pièce communiqué grâce a une porte, il était donc possible de passé de l'une a l'autre sans ressortir de la malle. c'est avec ce genre d' invention que Harry trouvait la magie génial. il paya le commerçant des milles gallions que coûtait cette merveille puis la réduisit a la taille d'une boite d' allumette et la mit dans sa poche avant de sortir.

il se rendit en suite chez madame guipure pour refaire entièrement sa garde-robes. dans le magasin, il y acheta une quinzaine de robe de sorcier de très bonne qualité, la quantité requise d' uniformes de Poudlard. il ajouta a cela cinq cape blanche à capuchon en soie d' acromencula, elle était identique a celle des mangemorts si ce n'est la couleur complètement opposé, il les réservait pour ses futures combats. en effet la soie d' acromencula était connus pour être très résistante, elle ne craignais pas le feu et avait des faculté d' absorption de sort. il demanda a madame guipure de faire brodées ses nouvelles armoiries qui représenté un dragon et une licorne ailée argenté qui entouré une baguette croisé a une épée. ils l' avaient dessiné lui même et seraient son nouveaux symbole qui s' opposerait parfaitement a la marque des ténèbres.

il se rendit dans une bijouterie a la recherche d'une montre. le vendeur le indiqua qui existé beaucoup de modèles différent et que chacun était dévoué a un type de personne, il y avait des montres destiné au jeune mère sur laquelle on pouvait voir si sa progéniture était en sécurité et ou elle se situé, d'autre était destiné au personne a la mémoire qui flanche qui incorporé un rappel- tout ( bon cadeau pour Neville pensa Harry avec un sourire) et plein d'autre. Harry remarqua une montre dans une vitrine ou il était indiqué spécial aurors. intriqué il demanda au vendeur ses propriété particulière mais le vendeur lui répondit:

- je suis désolé monsieur mais cette montre et exclusivement réservé au aurors.

Harry de plus en plus intéressé décida de faire valoir sa notoriété même si il détesté cela.  
il montra donc au vendeur sa cicatrice et le vendeur eu un hoquet de surpris.

- vous comprendrez monsieur que j'ai de nombreux ennemies et qui me faut donc le meilleur matériel pour me défendre. je suis sur que vous pouvez faire un petit effort pour moi.

le vendeur hésita mais finalement accepta. il lui parla donc de cette montre en lui expliquent quelle pouvait détecté dans un rayon de cinquante mètre les personne hostile au porteur. de plus elle pouvait affiché une sorte de carte holographique en deux dimension sur laquelle était indiqué un plan sommaire des lieu ainsi que les personnes présente, en rouge pour les ennemies, en bleu pour les alliés et blanc pour les autres. en entendant cela Harry compris qu'une tel montre lui était complètement indispensable. après quelque minute de négociation, il réussie a convaincre le vendeur de lui en vendre une. il la paya deux mille cinq cent gallions, une sacrée somme mais Harry avait largement les moyens. avec sa nouvelle montre au poignet Harry sortie et se rendit compte qui était l'heure de son déjeuné avec Tonks. il prit donc la direction du chaudron baveur en prenant soin d' enfilé une de ses nouvelle cape blanche et en rabaissant le capuchon sur sa tête car il avait déjà prit trop de risque de se faire repéré.  
en entrant dans le chaudron baveur, Harry repéra instantanément Tonks cependant elle n'était pas seul. j' aurais du m' en douté pensa Harry mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s' agissait de Remus, Harry ne fut pas trop en colère et décida donc de les rejoindre.

- décidément Tonks ce repas n'était vraiment pas dans le but de le dragué, ou sinon a ta place je changerais radicalement mes techniques d'approches.

Tonks rougit comme prit en faute, elle se doutait bien qu'il n' aller pas apprécié qu'elle est prévenue quelqu'un, mais elle avait pensé que Remus ne le gênerait pas.

- j' avais peur que l'on ne me croit pas si j' avais été la seule a t' avoir vue, j'ai donc invité Remus en pensant que cela ne te dérangerais pas trop.

- cela ne me dérange pas étant donné que c'est Remus. tu m' aurais ramené Dumbledore je t'en aurais voulu mais Remus c'est un peu la dernière personne de ma famille alors.  
salut Remus dit Harry en se tournant vers lui Ne salut tu donc pas le fils et le filleul de tes meilleurs amis.

Remus depuis l' arrivé de Harry n'avait pas bougé ni réussi a prononcé le moindre mot. il était trop interloqué par les changement survenu sur Harry en seulement un mois. il avait bien sur remarqué les changements physiques mais ce qui l' étonné le plus était son changement psychique. il y a un peu plus d'un mois il avait laissé un petit garçon complètement détruit, renfermé sur lui même, ne prononçant pas un mots et aujourd'hui il avait devant lui un homme fort et sur de lui. cela lui faisait presque peur.

- excuse moi Harry mais j' avoue que j'ai l'impression de ne plus être devant la même personne qu'un mois plutôt.

- je n'est fais que grandir répondit Harry de manière énigmatique

Harry s' installa a la table tout en placent une bulle de silence autour de la table avec la magie sans baguette. cela éviterais de se faire espionné, Harry l' avait crée de façon a que seul Tom puisse entendre mais la distance qui les séparés, les discutions sérieuse serait a l' abris. ils commandèrent a Tom trois plats du jour ainsi que trois bièraubeurres .

- avant de commencez a discuté j' aimerais savoir a qui je parle.

- que veut tu dire Harry demanda Remus

- je voudrais savoir si je parle a Remus lupin membre de l'ordre du phénix ou a Lunard amis de mon père et de mon parrain que je considère comme un oncle. quant a toi Tonks, je voudrais savoir si j'ai devant moi Tonks l' auror et membre de l'ordre ou Dora mon amie.  
- Dora! c'est nouveau ça? demanda Tonks - je n' aime pas appelé mes amis par leur nom de famille, et dora je trouve sa mignon lui répondit il avec un sourire aguicheur

- en tous cas, moi j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être en face de James indiqua le loup-garou Harry sourit de plus belle et fit un clin d'oeil a Remus.

- c'est bien ce que je dit. enfin si cela peut de rassuré tu parle a Lunard et dora, n'est pas dora?

- oui bien sur répondit Tonks qui n'avait pas perdue les rougeurs au joues dut au sourire coquin d' Harry.

- tu peut m' appelé argentic Lunard.

- que veut tu dire par la Harry?

- seulement que je suis devenue un vrai maraudeur dit Harry toujours avec un grand sourire

- EN UN MOIS! c'est impossible dit Remus

- impossible n'est pas magique mon cher Lunard, d'ailleurs cela ma pris qu'une semaine sans compté le temps qui ma fallut pour récupéré.

- tu te fiche de moi Harry.

- non la je suis sérieux mais le mérite ne me revient pas j'ai eu un très bon professeur.

- et quel est ta forme? demanda le loup

Harry esquissa encore un de ses sourires énigmatique alors que Tonks était complètement larguer.

- je suis sur que tu auras l'occasion de la voir mais si je te la dit comme cela sans pouvoir de la montré je crois que tu va me prendre pour un fou.

- bon j' attendrais, je sais être patient. mais maintenant que compte tu faire?

- aujourd'hui, je compte finir mes courses puis après je vais commencé ma guerre Remus dit Harry qui avait perdu tout joie et qui dit cela de manière froide.

Tonks et Remus en furent surpris mais comprirent que a ce sujet, il n'y avait strictement rien de réjouissant et que c'était sûrement la manière d' Harry de bien séparé le Harry normal et le Harry combattant.

- que veut tu dire par la? demanda Tonks qui n'avait pas prit la parole depuis un moment.

- voldemort est une chose mais son armée en est une autre. je peut affronté voldemort tous seul mais pour ce qui est de son armée, il me faut des alliés, alors durant ce mois je vais en cherché.

- Harry, pourquoi voudrais tu affronté voldemort tout seul? tu est fou, tu veut te faire tuer ou quoi? dit Remus en perdant légèrement son calme.

- je vois que vous n' êtes toujours pas au courant de la prophétie dit Harry avec un léger sourire tu diras a Dumbledore que je souhaite que l'ordre soit au courant. quant tu l'aura entendu tu comprendras. mais ça c'est un autre sujet donc je vais cherché des alliés avant de retourné a Poudlard en septembre. même si je n'ai plus besoin des cours, il faut tous de même protéger le château.

- Harry j'ai vraiment du mal a croire que tu n' es plus besoins de cour et ceux même avec le meilleurs professeur du monde, tu n'as eu qu'un mois d'entraînement.

- le temps n'est pas ce que l'on croit Remus, un mois ici n'est pas forcement un mois ailleurs répondit Harry avec encore un petit sourire énigmatique. sur ce je vous laisse mes amis, j'ai encore deux trois courses a faire. peut être que si j'ai le temps je passerais a Grimmault mais ce n'est pas sur.

- bien, je suppose que cette conversion doit resté entre nous? demanda Remus

- pas en totalité, je confiance en ton jugement Lunard.

sur ceux, il fit la bise a Tonks qui de nouveau rougies puis sera la main de Remus avant de repartir pour le chemin de traverse. les deux sorcier restant payèrent le repas puis décidèrent de rentré a Grimmault pour informé l'ordre des quelques information donc ils disposaient et qu'ils jugeaient bon de pouvoir donner sans pour autant gêner Harry.

Harry se dirigea chez l' apothicaire pour acheter tous un stocke d' ingrédients pour potion. Harry avait pris énormément de plaisir a pratiqué la potion avec merlin. il c'était rendu compte du grand potentiel de cette matière avec un vrai professeur et pas un fou furieux qui le détesté. il se rendit ensuite l' animalerie dans le but de trouvé de quoi faire plaisir a Hedwige qui l' attendait sagement perché sur un toit du côté moldu. en entrant il remarqua tout de suite un vivarium sur la droite dans lequel reposé un petit serpent d' a peine quarante centimètre de long et de deux centimètre de diamètre. il était tout noir avec juste une légère tache rouge sur sa tête. a coté de lui une pancarte indique "serpent de race inconnue. dix gallions. le magasin décline toute responsabilité quant a la dangerosité de cet animal.  
Harry qui était fasciné par cet animal s'approcha et commença discrètement la conversation ce qui dans la cacophonie du lieu passé totalement inaperçu.

- salut toi, comment d'appelle tu?

le regarda avec ce qui semblé être un aire surpris puis répondit

- depuis quant vous les hommes pouvait me parlé ?

- c'est assez rare, mais certain comme moi peuvent parlé la langue des serpents.

- ah enchantée alors? tu peut m' appelé Slyfeur.  
- enchanté Slyfeur moi c'est Harry

- que fais tu ici Harry?

- oh je venez acheter a mangé pour ma chouette. et toi comment est tu arrivé ici?

- j'ai était capturé par un méchant homme, cela doit faire quinze jours.

- ça ne doit pas être très sympa de resté ici?

- oui, il y a mieux mais bon au moins il fait chaud et on me donne souvent a mangé.

- si tu veux, je pourrais de faire sortir d'ici et tu pourrais resté avec moi. je te donnerais a mangé et te trouverait un endroit chaud mais en plus tu sera libre.

Harry avait pris d' affection ce petit serpent et souhaité absolument le sortir de la. en plus un peu de compagnie parlante ne serait pas de refus.

- oui peu être ferait tu un bon compagnon

- au faite, a quel race appartiens tu?

- je suis ce que l'on appelle un serpent de l' intuition comme notre nom l'indique nous somme capable de pressentir certaine chose.

très intéressent, ce petit serpent cache bien son jeu il pourrait en plus être très utile.

- ne bouge pas je vais te faire libéré.

Harry acheta le serpent ainsi que de la nourritures pour ses deux animaux, puis comme le serpent lui indiqua il lui mit a disposition son bras pour que la petite bête puisse si enroulé et quitta le magasin.

Harry finit ses course en achetant une pensine dans le magasin " objets magique de Frank Gadget" puis un étui a baguette qui se colle le long du bras gauche a "l' armurerie magique de Ernest Précaution", des nouvelle bottes et des gants en peaux de basilique. il fit aussi un tour dans l' allée des embrumes pour acheté certains ingrédients de potions introuvable chez les apothicaires standards avant de rentré a l' auberge. 


End file.
